Bella and the Baker
by CaylenA
Summary: "You know what you need? A hit in the head with a rolling pin." Alice said to me. Why did fate have to take it so seriously? She was just joking!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: i own nothing but a cellphone where i wrote this.

All mistakes are mine, i don't have any pre reader or beta or anything. Sorry.

I'm just trying my hand at writing. So, yeah.

BPOV

"You know what you need? A hit in the head with a rolling pin." Alice said to me after I told her how my latest date went. I think you can assume it was disastrous. She was currently using a rolling pin to thin out some molding clay she got from the store today on her kitchen table.

"You do know that violence is never the answer." I said.

"Bella, come on. How many dates have you been on just this month? 9?" Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Last night was date number eleven, actually." I answered with a sheepish look on my face.

"Eleven? Wow, and they all sucked right? How many of those guys did you ask out yourself?" Her tone was really frustrated and that clay is probably paper thin now.

"Six."

"Wow. I can't say anything else but wow. There is something seriously wrong with your situation and, I think I know what the problem is." She finally stops rolling.

"Enlighten me, then." I said getting up from my chair to get some wine. "You got any wine? I need a drink."

"it's in the cupboard, and grab me a coke. You know i don't drink alcohol." She said. "Fuck!" I'm guessing she finally saw that she practically welded the clay to her dining table with all that rolling.

I grab me some wine and took her coke from the fridge then setting them on the table before going back to my seat. "So, are you gonna tell me what's the problem with me?"

She took a sip from her coke before saying, "I think the problem is that you.." she waggled her pointer finger in my direction, "are looking for love."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? I thought you were gonna say something more deep, or something that could actually help me." I gulped my wine like it was water. "And besides, isn't everybody looking for love?"

"You don't get it. What I'm trying to say is that you are looking for love instead of letting it find you. You always make the first move, like, when you see a cute guy in the park you instantly approach him, and by the end of the day you are already asking him out on a date!" She explained to me.

"Uhuh. It's 2014, honey. Times are changing, it's totally okay for girls to be the one asking guys out on dates." I defended myself.

She raised a finger signalling she needed a minute. She start trying to scrape the clay from the table but it was really sticky. I tried to help her but she swatted my hand away so I just waited and drank more wine.

Suddenly, the front door opens and Jasper, Alice's husband of three months, walks in. "Good evening, ladies." He greets us before setting his things down and walking up to where Ally is sitting and kissing her cheek. He notices the clay and says "Is that for dinner?"

"It will be yours if you don't shut up. I'm still mad at you." Alice glares up at him. "Where are my oreos and ice cream?"

"Oh shit." Jasper turns back around and out the door, I'm guessing to buy oreos and ice cream. I stare at Alice in confusion.

"Cravings." Right, i forgot she was about 6 weeks pregnant. "So as i was saying earlier, why don't you let fate run its course. Don't ask anybody out. Let them ask you, and if you don't want to go out with them, always say no. I know you feel pity or guilty sometimes so you still say yes to some."

"I also say yes because of the free food, but fine. Okay, i wont ask anybody out. Ill only go with those that I actually want to." I told her.

"And dont actively search for potential boyfriends. I know you, Bella. When you go to a place, the first thing you do is scope out the place and look for cute guys." She looked at me with challenge in her eyes. "Promise me, Bell."

"You make me sound like a slut but, I promise." I vowed to her.

"Okay, now that's done. Call the other girls and tell them to stop hooking you up with dates." She demanded.

"I'll just tell them when i get home. Speaking of which, i have to go now." I got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for the wine and advice. Love you, bye."

"You aren't staying for dinner?"

"No, you and jasper obviously need to settle a few things." I went to the living room to gather up my things. "See you soon!"

I got out of their apartment building and started walking home. It was only a few degrees outside and it wasnt far from my own apartment.

As I was walking, I started to reflect on my conversation with Alice, i mean, is she right? Am i actually actively seeking for love that's why it was eluding me? I don't see anything wrong with girls being the one to ask guys out on dates but I can admit mine is a little excessive.

I cringe at the thought of me actually asking six guys out, and all those dates sucked.

There's nothing I can do now. I already promised Alice.

No dates unless I am asked by a person I actually want to go out with and no asking guys out myself.

"I PROMISE. " I said to myself. As soon as I said those words out loud, a guy ran past me and i felt something hard hit my head and i fell down. Face first.

I felt the searing pain on my head and i vaguely heard a voice asking me if i was alright. Well gee, i just got hit on the head and face planted, I'm peachy.

I started to get up and I felt arms help me stand up. I looked at my attacker and saw an apron. I looked up, and i saw beautiful green eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry miss." He said. I tried to answer him but I was in a daze. My attacker was tall, like really tall. He had a nice nose and lips. I guess you could him handsome. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans with an apron over it. On his hand was a rolling pin. I guess that's what hit me.

Whoa, this guy is really cute. No, Bella! You can't ask him out! Remember your promise just a minute ago? Yeah. Besides, he hit you with a rolling pin.

I was snapped out of my daze when he slapped me.

"What the hell?!" I said while holding my cheek. It wasn't a hard slap but still.

"I'm so sorry, but you were looking really spaced out and I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry!" He said without taking a breath.

I glared at him, "so you decided to slap me? Couldn't you just shake me or something? I don't think I deserve any more kind of assault from you."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh, stop saying that! You sound like a broken record. I forgive you, but now I have a bruise on the front and back of my head." As I was saying those words, i started to really feel the pain in my head. I touched the back of my head and it felt kind of tender.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? You might have a concussion." He asked and I shook my head. I hate hospitals. Ow, no head shaking.

"No need. I think a little bit of paracetamol can help this." I answered.

"Are you sure, I am more than willing to get you to the hospital. It's my fault anyways." He started to poke my forehead where i'm sure a huge knot is forming.

I slapped his hand away. "I'm fine, just a little headache. How did you hit me anyway? With a rolling pin no less." I was curious.

"I kinda threw it."

"Dafuck, dude? What are you doing throwing rolling pins at people?"

"I didn't really throw it directly at you. I was aiming for my friend, but he ran past you so it hit you instead." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Huh. That was really stupid." I told him, "well, don't throw rolling pins at anyone anymore, okay? Especially on the middle of the sidewalk."

I looked around and noticed that we were standing in front of Alice's favorite bakery.

"But..." he started to say but I backed away and started to walk home again, "bye, dude."

"Bye." He muttered quietly.

I walked home with my hand on my head. When I walked through my front door, I realized that I didn't even know his name.


	2. Chapter 2: Baker Boy

Disclaimer: everything belongs to their owner.

Yeah, I only write this thing on my phone. My screen is only 4". So all mistakes and overlooked incorrect grammar, spelling, etc. are all mine.

**Bpov**

After realizing that I don't even know my attacker's name, I decided to call him "baker boy" in my head. Well, I assumed he's a baker. He has a rolling pin, an apron and he came out of a bakery. So there, baker boy. I know, so witty, right?

I texted all my girl friends about the promise I made to Alice, and their responses went like this:

Angela: really? Are you sure you can do it?

Rose: ten bucks says you wouldn't be able to do it and ask someone out. After three days.

Vicky: hahahahahaha. Good joke.

Yeah. Thanks for the vote of confidence, bitches.

A few days after the back-to-back (face-and-back, rather) head injury incident, as I would like to call it, I still couldn't take my mind off of baker boy.

I can't stop thinking how green his pretty eyes were, how his lips looked so full, how his jaw is so sharp, and then my head will start stinging and I'll remember that its his fault why I'm in hell. I hate having any form of injury or sickness..

Today is tuesday, grocery shopping day. Yay! Some may find it weird, but I love to do grocery shoppping. Like seriously. Dead serious. I mean, the way you can just go aisle from aisle, picking up stuff and looking at what the hell its made of and how its used. Amazing!

Yeah, i think we've established by this point that I am sort of not normal. Stop judging me.

So, I went by my routine of making myself look human enough for the outside world and headed out. I hopped on my truck and went on my merry way.

I was so engrossed at reading the back of a cereal box when somebody bumped into my cart. I heard a manly gasp so I guess it was a guy that bumped my cart.

"Dude, the aisle is so wide. Watch it, please." I didn't even look up. This shit's interesting. There's a maze on the back! I am so tempted to take out a pen and answer it but i think that's wrong 'cause ya know, i haven't paid for it yet.

I heard a throat clear and why isn't he leaving yet? Leave me and my cereal (not yet) alone already!

"I'm so sorry, miss." An amused, familiar voice said. I looked up and found myself looking straight into the eyes that have been haunting me for the past few days.

Shit, seriously? Fuck you, fate! The day I meet again my cute attacker, I am wearing sweatpants! Really? I didn't even brush my hair for pete's sake. It's in a messy bun right now. Really messy bun. I'm not sure if it's even a bun, stackpiled maybe.

He smiled at me in recognition and I tried to smile back, but in light of my current situation, it might have came off as a grimace because his smile fell.

"I'm so s.." he started saying but I held my hand up before he could finish.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record again." I joked, "is that always going to be your opening statment everytime we meet? It's not a good pick-up line."

"Really? I remember picking you up off the street the last time I said that." He grinned, reminding me of the rolling pin incident.

"Touche, dude." I smiled.

"So.." he started to say after a long beat of awkward silence. I mean, I didn't know what to say? What do you say to a cute guy that hit you with a rolling pin?

Then I remembered something important. HIS NAME.

"I don't think we've introduced each other yet, I'm Bella." I offered him my hand to shake.

"Right, I'm Edward." He said and shook my hand. I kinda didn't want to let go. Then I remembered I have sweaty hands so I think it's best that I do. With a regretful sigh, I let go. We'll meet again soon, baker hand.

"What brings you here?" He asked me. I frowned at his inane question. Seriously? What is there to do at a grocery store other than buy groceries?

"I'm hunting elephants. What about you?" Sarcasm laced my tone. I hate it when people ask abvious questions.

He smiled crookedly and answered, "helping you hunt elephants."

"Oh sorry, my hunting is totally just a one-man show." I played along.

He chuckled then said, "seriously though, what are you buying?"

He seemed really curious so I answered seriously, "oh you know, just daily needs. Food, toiletries, food, cleaning materials and more food. You?"

"A lot of food, huh? Well, I'm here to buy more stock for the bakery. Flour, baking powder, sugar, butter, etcetera." So he is a baker! Ha!

"Excuse me, but your blocking the aisle." Both our heads turned in the direction of an annoying voice. It's some girl wearing an employee vest, she was chewing gum. Bitch, i bet she didn't pay for that gum. How dare she interrupt my time with baker boy? Grrr.

"Oh I'm sorry. We'll move along." Baker boy told her politely and I wanna slap my irrational inner thoughts.

"No prob, stud." She told him with a wink and a flip of her hair. Now, I wanna slap her.

The bitch, I mean the girl started walking away to go do whatever bitches, sorry, employees do. Edward turned to me and said "would you mind if we grocery shop together?" With a tinge of nervousness and shyness in his voice. Awwwww. How cute.

Jeesh, my moods are really something.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind." I felt myself blushing at his answering smile. With that, we started going through both of our lists together.

In aisle 3, I found out he was 25 (I was 24) and single.

In aisle 4, I found out he was very funny.

In aisle 6, he told me that Alec was the name of the guy the rolling pin was supoosed to hit.

In aisle 7, he said his favorite color was brown and he loves chocolate.

In aisle 9, I found out we liked the same music.

In the meat section, I found out he is allergic to fish.

And at the cash register, he told me he grocery shops every tuesday and friday. Welp, I guess I'll be grocery shopping every tuesday and friday. Hehe.

And on the ride home, I found out that I really like baker boy.

And I can't ask him out.

Damn you, Alice!

...

Should I still continue this mess?


	3. Chapter 3: Famous last words

Okay, for the guest reviewer that said this is poorly written, all I can say is I'm sorry, english is not my first language and I dont have a beta. Btw, if anyone wants to be, I would be grateful.

Also, Ive written this story before, and those have been edited but I lost those files so now Im trying to rewrite them.. But it's really hard to recall since its been a couple of years. This story only scratches the surface of what I've written before. I am also only writing this from a cellphone. I have no laptop. So again, just bear with me. this is trial and error. So yeah.

Disclaimer: same as always.

**Bpov**

"He really hit you in the head with a rolling pin? And you face planted because of it?" Emmett asked me for like the hundredth time. Okay, I'm exaggerating, more like third.

"Yes, Em. He did. I would have shown you the knot on my forehead to prove it, but it's gone now." I answered him.

The dumbass laughed. Loudly. I just sighed.

"He hit you with a rolling pin and now you're crushing on him. You sure know how to pick a winner, bells." He teased.

I glared at him, "I already told you, Em. He apologized. A lot of times in fact.. and I only started crushing on him after he bumped into my cart at the grocery store."

He just laughed again. I don't see what the hell is so damn funny to him.

"Why am I here again?" I asked loudly.

"Because we're your bestfriends and you love us." Rose, the dumbass' girlfriend, answered me. Right, it is our monthly get-together.

Every end of the month, us friends get together at whichever house is available and just spend time with each other. This month, Rose and Emmett are the hosts because they just got back from Brazil.

My group of friends consisted of Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Angela and Ben and Victoria and James. All of us have been friends since high school.

Alice is an artist while Jasper is an accountant.

Rose is a model and Emmett is her manager.

Angela is a teacher and Ben is a carpenter.

Victoria is a nurse and James is drug dealer... just kidding, he's a make-up artist/hairdresser. I'm serious.

Today, I am bragging about my Baker boy. For the past three weeks, I've met Edward at the grocery store every tuesday and friday. He doesn't even ask why I need so many goddamn groceries but instead, he waits for me at the parking lot every 9 in the morning with a cute smile on his face.

Ahhh, Edward.. Cue sigh.. I am seriously crushing on the man.

Through our six meetings (I can't call them dates even if that's how it feels like at times), I've gotten to know Edward very well. I've also gotten to sample a lot of baked goodies he liked to share with me. Damn, he can bake. Everything he shared with me was like a slice of heaven in my mouth.

Which brings us back to today. I am bragging. We were all sitting in the living room waiting for the lasagna to cook.

"Guys, if you tasted the muffin he gave me last week. You would kill for it! It was chocolate with orange spice and other stuff in it that I don't know. " Oh yeah.

"Nice description, little Bell." Laughed James.

"What? There is a reason I am a freelance writer and not a baker." I defended myself.

"When are we going to meet this elusive Baker boy, anyway?" Victoria asked me. To be honest, I don't know how to answer her. Yeah, baker boy and I have been meeting at the grocery twice a week, but that's it. We never planned to meet anywhere else.

I also couldn't ask him out no matter how much I want to because of my promise to Alice (Damn her, still!)and even though there were lingering touches, long stares and hand grazing, he never asked me out either.

"Uhhh, I don't know?" I muttered.

"You don't know? You've been bragging to us about him ever since we all got here and you don't know? Is he real, Bella?" Asked James, his eyes full of mischief.

"Of course he's real, Ken! I just... I just..", I sighed, "fine! Okay. We've never met outside of the grocery store. He doesn't ask me out and I can't ask him because of my promise to Alice." I explained. Im actually a little miffed that they interrupted my bragging.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of that promise.." Rose grabbed her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill, "here's the ten bucks I owe you. I can't believe you could actually do it, but congrats!" She then sat on my lap and kissed me loudly on the cheeks. "I am so proud of you." She cooed.

I pushed her off my lap. "Get off me, you psycho."

She fell down on the floor, laughing. She just got up and dusted herself then went back to her seat.

"I don't care about the damn bet, I wanna eat baked goodies too!" The dumbass named Emmett said.

"Nuh uh, no way in helsinky am I going to share those baked goodies with you." I said defiantly.

"Uh, Emmett and Bella. You do know that there is a bakery where you can buy all those baked goodies right?" Angela, ever the logical one, said.

"But I don't wanna buy them. Everything tastes better when it's free." Emmett whined.

"I have an idea!" Ken doll, aka james, shouted suddenly. He even made that gesture in movies when a lightbulb goes off on top of their heads, the one where they point upwards and stuff. Yeah, that.

"What?" Rose asked. All of our heads are turned in James' direction.

"Why don't Little Bell's Baker boy bake us all something." He suggested.

"Uhh, how about no." I mean, duh. All those baked goodies are mine!

"Why, are you afraid to bake by yourself, Little Bell? I mean you can't even show us any proof that your "Baker boy" even exists." He used airquotes when he said Baker boy. Whatta dork. A dork that is currently calling me a liar.

"He is real! I see him every tuesday and friday!" I defended. "He has green eyes and kissable lips and a jaw that looks so lickable and Hair that you could only dream of, Ken!"

"Or so you say."

"Yeah, Bell. I mean, that bakery is my favorite and I've been there a lot of times but I haven't seen any employee there close to your description. I even asked Laurent if he has a baker named Edward and he said no." Alice said.

"So is he real?" James asked again with a little eyebrow waggle. Doucheface.

"I don't know why Laurent said that but I am promising you guys, he is real! How can I prove it to you all?" I huffed.

"Okay, here's what I thought. Since you have been bragging to us how amazing a baker this "Edward" is, we want you to make him bake for us. All of us four pairs are going to request a recipe and you are going to present them to us for the next four weeks ahead." James said.

"Why can't I just ask him to come meet you guys? And why does he have to bake shit for all of you just to prove his existence?" I am confused.

"Because you asking him to meet us is the same as you asking him out, right alice?" James answered me.

"Right!" That was alice.

"And.." James continued, "him having to bake is to prove what you have been annoyingly bragging about all morning."

"I could cheat and bake them myself or buy them from the bakery, you know." Ha!

"But why would you do that if Edward is real? Unless, of course, he isn't." He kept taunting. "And you can't bake or cook for shit. You live on take out and diner food."

"And I would not let you cheat, Bella. I could easily ask Laurent and all other employees there to not sell you anything from the bakery and they will do it for me. I'm their favorite customer." Alice was enjoying this. All of them were. They all had smirks and annoying amused looks on their faces. Assholes..

"I dare you, Little Bell.. I. Dare. You." James smirked at me. Fuck, he knows me so well. He knows, and everybody knows that I could not resist a dare. Fuuuucccckkkkkk.

I looked at all their annoying faces while I contemplated my answer. I also tried to think of solutions to prove Edward is real to them. I could show them a picture! Well.. they could spin it and say that it could be anyone random and not really Edward. The same goes if I make him call them.. but I also have to prove his baking abilities.. ugh!

"Fine, FIne, FINe, FINE!" I shouted, "okay, I'll ask him to bake for you guys."

I felt like I have no choice.. I've been railroaded!

"Great!" James said triumphantly, "okay couples, think about what you want Edward to bake."

"Don't make it too complicated. Edward has a life!" I countered.

"Oh don't worry bell." Rose said.

So there they all sat, talking among themselves and deciding.

Two minutes later..

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Emmett and Rose.

"Strawberry Muffins." Angela and Ben.

"Blueberry Pie." Alice and Jasper.

"Cherry cheescake." James and Victoria.

Okay, those don't sound too complicated.

How hard can it be?

Famous last words.


	4. Chapter 4: Baker Boy?

Disclaimer: you all know wich is which and to whom they belong.

Hi, everyone. Thanks to those who review. Sorry for the delay with this.

chapter 4:

Bpov

It was bright and early tuesday morning and I was sitting at the back of my truck at the grocery store parking lot, waiting for Baker boy to arrive and beg him to agree to help me with my situation.

Some days, I really hate my friends..

I was listening to music while waiting for him and 99 red balloons by Goldfinger is playing. I tried to copy the German parts, but really, who can sing in German?

Wouldn't it be nice by The Beach Boys played next and still no Edward.

Shut up and dance with me by WALK THE MOON came next and still no sign of him. I checked my watch and saw that this was the usual time he arrives. I feel so stalkerish because I know that.

Five songs later and not even a hint of Edward's shadow, I started getting worried. He's late.

Another three songs later, I wanted to cry. He isn't coming..

What could have happened to him? Did he know that I needed his help so he did not come? Was he in an accident? Is he dead somewhere?

I don't even have his cellphone number, e-mail, or address so I have no way to contact him.

I lost hope. He really isn't coming..

So I hopped out of my truck and started to make my way to the driver's seat. I'm not gonna bother going into the store since my cupboards are all fully stocked. With a sad sad sigh, I opened my door and got in.

I revved up the engine (wow, my truck is really loud) and started backing out of my spot when I felt a jolt.

Holy shit! I hit something!

I got out of my truck immediately and what I saw horrified me.

Edward was sprawled out on the parking lot behind my truck. A container of cookies lay open by his side and its contents scattered everywhere.

I ran to him immediately.

"Oh my gosh, edward! I am so sorry! Where does it hurt?" I didn't ask 'are you okay?' Because he obviously isn't.

He groaned and I helped him sit up. He was rubbing the back of his head so I, trying to be helpful, started rubbing it too but he winced.

"I am so sorry. How can i help?" I said.

"You sound like a broken record." He mocked me. I hit his arm as reflex and he groaned

I remembered he was injured. I felt bad for hitting him with my truck and my arm.

"I'm sorry again. Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked. He started to stand up so I helped him up.

"Nah, I'm fine. I think a little bit of paracetamol can help this." He said with a smirk that I want to punch away from his face.

"Stop mocking me or I'm gonna get back in my truck and run you over for real." I threatened.

He held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. I just like the way we first met."

"Well, I don't. I got hit with a rolling pin, dude. Not fun." I reminded him.

"Yeah, well, now I got hit by a truck. I think we're even now." He smiled innocently at me. I Ignored him and just checked him over to look for injuries, and when I found none, I hugged him.

I was shocked with my actions and by the way he stiffened in my arms, he was too but he quickly got over his shock and hugged me back. I felt myself blush because it just felt so nice being held by him.

I had to let go though.. why do I have to? I don't know either. I think it might get awkward or something if I never let go. Especially when he has to pee and shit. So I let go like Elsa.

I released him reluctantly and started to pick up his scattered cookies and container.

When he noticed what I was doing, he said "aww man! The cookies! I saved those up for you and it was my peace offering to you for being so late." He frowned a little.

"Why were you late anyway?" I asked, "You were usually here earlier than I am."

I tried to keep my voice neutral but I wasn't succesful, even I heard the pouty tone.

He sighed. "I had to run other errands earlier and make special deliveries. I was so happy when I got here and I saw your truck still here so when I saw you starting to back out, I called out your name but I guess you didn't hear me over the engine."

"I was getting worried earlier. I had to listen to like, 20 songs."

"I'm sorry. I also didn't have your number so I couldn't text or call you. I wanna remedy that. Can I get your number, Bella?" He asked shyly while takibg out his phone.

I just plucked out my phone and spouted off my number then I felt my phone vibrate.

"Now, you have my number too. Have you done your groceries?" He asked.

"Nope, I wanted to have my shopping buddy. So when I thought you weren't coming, I just decided to wait til friday." I explained.

"That's great!" He tried to exclaim enthusiastically but I heard a tightness to his tone. "Let's go, then!"

He immediately went inside and grabbed a cart, I copied his actions.

We had fun doing groceries, as usual. A lot of banter, jokes, laughs and the occasional brushes of the skin.

After we paid and loaded up our groceries into our respective cars, I decided to approach Edward about my "Situation".

"Hey Edward..." I started.

"Yes?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I kinda need your help." I stalled.

"With what?" He asked me, patiently.

"Uh, you see.." and I began to tell him all about my situation, about the dates, my promise to Alice, my bet with James, but I omitted my crushing on him part of the story. "So yeah, that's it. So can you help me bake those? Please."

Edward had a look of panic on his face and I can't understand why. I mean, it was just baking and he was a baker, it should be a piece of cake for him right?

"uhh, well gee, bella. I would love to help you but we got a small problem." He said with a hesitant and sheepish look.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what the problem might be.

"Bella, I don't know how to bake."

Baker boy said what now?

A/N: does anyone have a suggestion, question, or any tip for improvement? If you do, feel free to review or pm me. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Baker Boy? Not

Disclaimer: I own nothing but store-bought cookies, and a little bit of the plot.

Hi, anyone. This is a short chapter. I believe the next one will be longer. Anyways, have a great day! :)

Bpov

"Bella, I don't know how to bake."

Baker boy said what now?

He said WHAT now?

"B..bu..but.. but.." I was flabbergasted. He doesn't know how to bake? But he works at a bakery for pete's sake! And he's Baker Boy!

I was trying to gather my thoughts as I stand there looking at him. I'm pretty sure my mouth is gaping open with shock and he is just standing there with a look of embarrassment and fear.

"What? What do you mean you can't bake? You've been meeting me here twice every week and giving me all those baked goodies and now you're telling me you can't bake? You're kidding me, right? Right?" I asked him when my head cleared up.

He took a deep breath and said, "Let me explain, please."

I waved my hand in front me saying 'please do'.

"Okay, to clarify things, I am Not a baker. I work at the bakery, yes, but not as a baker. I'm actually just their errand boy. I grocery shop for the supplies, I deliver orders, and just run whatever errands they need." He said.

"Okkkaaaayyyy, but why were you wearing an apron and holding a rolling pin the night I met you?" I asked. His explanation clarified some things but not everything.

"I also help in kneading the dough sometimes when they're a man short and that was what I was doing that night. As for the rolling pin, well it was the first thing I saw to throw Alec with." He took a breath. "Bella, believe me when I say that I didn't mean to deceive you. I wanted to tell you the truth the second time we met here but you started calling me baker boy and I really like that you had a name for me, it made me feel special and shit.

Baker Boy is not a baker boy?

Well, shit.

Huh..

Shit.

What the hell am I gonna do now?

A/N: thank you those who review and give me encouraging words. They really help. :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but two cats and one of them is named bambi.

Hi. Have a great day. :)

**BPOV**

Okay... Deep breaths.

Breathe in... breathe out.

Don't panic.

Breathe in... breathe out.

Fuck, yoga lady lied to me. This is not helping me relax!

I'm panicking!

Baker Boy isn't really a baker boy.

I made a bet with James.

I have to make four freaking pastry dishes for the next four weeks.

I'm panicking!

How in the world am I gonna do all that? Since Edward (oh yeah, he has been demoted to Edward now), can't bake and wouldn't be able to help me.

And he's still standing there and staring at me.

His mouth is moving.. what?

I now realize that because of my internal panicking monologue, I haven't been able to hear or understand what he is saying.

"..ay something, bella. Please. I'm kinda panicking here." He said. Well, me too, buddy. Me too. "Should I slap you again?"

"Hell no!" I answered immediately.

"Thank goodness! Finally, a reaction. I thought you turned to stone for a minute there." He put both of his hands on my shoulders before saying, "Bella, I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me. I'll try my best to help you with your bet. Maybe we can ask Aro, the head Baker to help us."

"No! No, no, no, no, no. No aro! " I tell him. "Alice said she'll make sure to tell Laurent that no one at the bakery can help us. She is very persuasive. I also can't cheat 'cause Alice is like omniscient, she knows everything. She even knew that I once used her toothbrush to clean my toilet when I got angry at her. Or that time that I used her thong as a slingshot. Or that time that I accidentally fed her dog, Juicy, some chocolate. I mean how was I supposed to know that chocolates are deadly to dogs? Well at least I know now. Or that time that... " Edward shook me and said "Bella, you're no longer making any sense!"

"I'm sorry! I babble when I panic." I gave the yoga lady the benefit of the doubt and tried taking deep breaths again.

Hey, this is kind of working now..

Breathe in... Breathe out..

Breathe in... Breathing out..

Breathe... wtf is Edward doing?

"why are you breathing in and out?"

"Nothing. Just copying you.. it's obviously helping you since your eyes are no longer wide, your nose is not twitching anymore and your blush is almost gone. You kinda looked like a red version of bambi." He answered easily.

"I so do not look like bambi!" I mean, is bambi even a girl?

"Uh, you kinda did." He insisted.

"Do not!"

"Did too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"N.. what?"

What the hell?

Did he seriously ask what I thought he asked?

"uhhh, nothing.. yeah, it was nothing." He shook his head. "I said 'you look like bambi'. Yeah that's what I said."

"Ooookkkayyyy..." I elongated the word. I'm pretty sure that he asked me out but since he's denying it, it would be pretty awkward for me if I confront him and I heard wrong. So I let it go..

"So, bambi.. " grrrr, I hate that he is starting to call me that but since I have a bigger problem to solve, I let it slide. "With Aro out of the equation. What are we gonna do? I'll try my best to help you. I am partially at fault here."

"Do you really not know how to bake? Like even a little? I mean you are working at a bakery, maybe some baking skills rubbed off on you?" I am trying to think of ways here. The best possible solution is to get recipes online and try to actually do them.

Mix them.

Bake them.

Myself.

In real life.

Oh lawd!

"Well, if you want to present burnt pastries then I'm your guy." He said.

Sigh.. how I really wish you were my guy.

"I am on the same boat as you are on the cooking skills." I am already feeling defeated. "Well, the best thing I can come up with is we could get recipes online and try to actually do them. What do you think?"

"uhh, where are we gonna do them?" He asked.

"My apartment. My stove has an oven. I also have mixers and stuff like that because my old roommate was a culinary student but then she left all her equipment behind when she eloped with some chef she met at McDonald's." I explained.

"Huh. Okay. So ingredients is our only problem?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, we could just buy them. So are you really gonna help me with this?" I really don't want to do this myself.

If you're gonna do something stupid, It's better to have a partner and be stupid together.

You can quote me on that.

Edward put his hand on my cheek tenderly and looked deep into my eyes as he said, "Yes, Bambi. Let's go burn some pastries."

"If you want my knees far away from your balls, you better stop calling me Bambi." I said before I head butted him.

**A/N**: Please read and review. It inspires me to actually write.


End file.
